The present invention relates to a suspension control apparatus operable to control vibration of a vehicle such as automobile with use of a control damper.
As an example of conventional suspension control apparatus, there is known a suspension control apparatus in which a model of an actuator used in the control apparatus is taken into consideration (non-patent literature 1: “Control Design Method of Semi-Active Suspensions with Actuators” presented by Takanori Fukao, Takafumi Suzuki and Koichi Osuka at the Society of Instrument and Control Engineers Control Division Fifth Conference held on May 25-27, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein).